Paper Man
by Booksaremylife941
Summary: Dimitri Belikov one day meets a beautiful woman at the train station. He wants to get to know her, but time is cruel and, decides that the beauty should leave before Dimitri has a chance to ask for a name and phone number. The mysterious woman is next seen by Dimitri in a building across the street from him. 1st fanfiction. Sorry for any mistakes. Full summary inside. R
1. A beauty at the train station

**{A/N} So this is my first time writing fanfiction, I hope you like it. I got the inspiration for his story, when watching Paper Man on Facebook. For those of you who don't know, Paper Man is a short film that last about 6 minutes and 30 seconds, it was created by Disney. Also, sorry that Rose is a bit OOC, and if Dimitri is a bit OOC, let me apologize for that as well.**

**Disclaimer: Attention everybody, attention. I (unfortunately) do not own Vampire Academy nor do I own Paper Man by Disney.**

* * *

_This is the full summary:_

_Dimitri Belikov forms in an accounting firm. His job is to fill out the forms that his boss tells him to. One day he meets a stunning woman at the train station. Instantly, he's taken by the woman's beauty and wants to get to know her. Unfortunately, before he gets the chance to get her name or phone number, her train arrives forcing her to leave. For the rest of the day, instead of working, Dimitri daydreams about this mysterious woman. All of the sudden, his awoken from his daydream, and see the mysterious woman in another building across the street. What happens next? Will Dimitri be able to get to know this mysterious woman? Or, will she slip away, leaving him heart broken?_

* * *

**Dimitri's POV **

It was a Monday morning when I saw the mysterious woman that captured my heart. It was a pleasant spring morning. The birds were chirping, and the sun was shining brightly. It was about 6 o'clock in the morning and I had just arrived at the train station to catch a train to work. I work for Ivashkov Accounting Firm. The Ivashkov Accounting Firm is a very well known and very important accounting firm. My job at Ivashkov Accounting Firm isn't very important, in fact, it's actually quite simple. My job basically consists of my boss gives me a huge stack of papers, and me filling out whatever needs to be filled out. I have a very boring job, but at least it has a good pay. Back to my story, it was 6 o'clock and I was at the train station waiting for my train to arrive. That was when I saw her. She was wearing a crisp white blouse with a black blazer flared out at the waist, a black pencil skirt and a pair of black high heels. In other words, she was stunning, absolutely beautiful. Her hair was a rich dark brown, it was so dark that it almost appeared black. Her hair also looked so soft, like silk. Her height was nothing to gawk at, she was actually a little bit on the short side. What attracted me to her the most was her eyes. Oh her eyes. Her eyes were sharp as a thorn, making you feel as if with one glare she could cut you in half. There was so much a ferocity and passion in them, but there was also a softer side. If you look close enough like I was, you would see that there is happiness and kindness in them. In short, her eyes were breath taking. In those few minutes of staring at her, I realized that this beauty had stolen my heart. With that realization, I knew that I had to get to know her.

So, with that thought, I went to go talk to her.

"Hello, " I said to the beauty.

After a few seconds she responds.

"Oh, are you talking to me?" she says it as if it was impossible for someone like me to talk to someone like her. I couldn't imagine why she'd be so surprised. Who _wouldn't_ want to talk to her.

So I respond with, "Of course I'm talking to you. Who wouldn't want to talk to a beautiful woman such as yourself?"

When hearing my comment, she starts to blush. God, if possible, she's even _more_ beautiful when she blushes.

"I'm not beautiful…" she mumbles.

I can't believe what I am hearing. How can she not know just how beautiful she is? Her looks could be compared to those of a Goddess!

"Of course you are, your beauty, among other things, is what persuaded me to come over here and talk to you. Now, may I ask what is your name?"

Still in a small voice, she replies "My name is —"

The rest of what she says is lost in the loud noise of a train. At the train's arrival, she mutters, "That's my train. It was nice talking to you. I wish I could stay and chat longer, but if I'm late for work, I'll get into a lot of trouble. So, I guess I'll see you around whenever I see you around. Bye!"

With that, she left to catch her train, leaving me standing there all alone and taking a piece of my heart with her. It was then and there that I had decided that the Fates hated me and that they were out to get me.

* * *

I spent the rest of the day in a rather gloomy mood. All I could think about was _her_. I just could get her out of my head. Her silky hair, her luminous eyes, her full lips, her tanned skin, and her sweet voice. I couldn't even concentrate on my work, which was the kind of work that didn't even demand too much concentration. I suppose that's what happens when you fall for someone, and I certainly fell for her. I know that most people don't believe in instant love, and I can understand and respect that, because to be honest, neither did I. I had never before thought instant love was real or possible. I certainly didn't believe, even in my wildest dreams, that I would be one of it participants. But I guess life throws you surprises sometimes, sometimes they're wonderful, and other times, they're dreadful. One of the surprises life can throw at you is love, and sometimes love just happens instantly, within the blink of an eye. Love can sometimes occur when you see a person and you just know, you just _know_ that they are the one for you and you are the one for them. It just simply happens like that.

* * *

After many attempts at trying to work, I gave up. I just couldn't do my work, no matter how hard I tried (not that I tried too hard). So, after giving up, I decided to stare out the window, and look at the scenery. The scenery actually wasn't too great, all I really got to see was another building. The building was quite old, a sort of chipping at the edges while still being architecturally sound. It was completely made out of brick. The brick were a variation of beige, and showed the building's age. The building was most likely built in the 18th century, based on its architecture. I just was about to start daydreamimg about my beautiful stranger when something caught my eye… That something turned out to be a some_one_. Looking closer, I realize that that someone was _her_, my beautiful stranger. Maybe, just maybe the Fates didn't hate me after all.


	2. A hundred paper airplanes

**{A/N} Thank you to those who followed or favorited or reviewed this story, it means a lot to me. Anyway, I hope you don't mind that the chapters are a bit short. Please excuse me if any of the characters are OOC. This story is all posted on WattPad under the same Pen name. Also, to answer Mitrioselove's review, there will be one or two more chapters after this one. Sorry if you find this chapter short. I will try to update again tomorrow.**

**Disclaimer: I (tragically) do ****_not_**** own Vampire Academy, nor do I own the short film Paper Man by Disney.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Previously on Paper Man:_

_I just was about to start daydreaming about my beautiful stranger when something caught my eye… That something turned out to be a some__one_. Looking closer, I realize that that someone was _her_, my beautiful stranger. Maybe, just maybe the Fates didn't hate me after all.

* * *

**Dimitri's POV**

Not thinking properly, I get up from my chair, open my window and I start to wave my arms wildly. Realizing that that was stupid, I stopped and quickly looked for something to get her attention. Looking around my desk, I find something. Grabbing a sheet off of the pile on my desk, I quickly fold it into a paper airplane. With the paper airplane in hand, I turn to the window and throw the paper airplane towards the window of my beautiful stranger. But, instead of soaring towards my beautiful stranger, it fell to the ground. After making another paper airplane, I tried again. This time the paper airplane made it to the other side, but it missed the window by two inches. Not letting my two failed attempts make me defeated, I try time after time, but no matter what I do, I never get my beauty's attention.

With each failed attempt, I question why the Fates hate me so deeply. Why must the world be so cruel? Why must it keep me away from my beautiful stranger? It seemed as if the paper airplanes are utterly determined to fail me. On one attempt, the paper airplane hit a millimetre underneath the window. Another time, I went into the room that was on the floor beneath her room. On that attempt, I humiliated myself. I was humiliated because it landed on a man's desk, creating a big misunderstanding. In the end, I ended up swing my arms around violently, signalling that it wasn't for him. Once, the paper airplane actually made it into the room, but as it enters the room, a wind current changed its trajectory, landing it in the trash can. At that point, I was softly banging my head on the wall. It seemed that I had the worst luck ever.

After what was about the hundredth attempt, I still didn't get the beauty's attention and, when a reacher for another piece of paper, my hand hit the metal basket knocking it over. The loud clang of the metal ricocheted around the room, causing everyone to stare me. Uncomfortable with their stares, I just stand there like an idiot. Still staring, they look at my missing pile of papers, and the man working next to me, moves his pile of papers closer to himself and practically hugs them. Is he serious? I mean, really, does he honestly believe that I would walk up to his desk and take _his_ pile of papers? It utterly ridiculous! Who the heck would do something like that!? Do I really look that crazy?

My internal ramblings are then cut short when the boss walks in.

In an instance, all of the stares disappear as everyone turns back to their work. My boss sees the lack of papers on my desk, for some reason decides to cut me some slack, and just simply hands me an even bigger stack of papers than the one I had previously. Seeing the look he gives me before leaving, I decide to actually try hard to do my work this time.

While filling out the papers, I once again contemplated whether this job was worth the boredom or not. Then, I remembered the big paycheck I received at the end of each week. Despite this job's simplicity, it was worth it.

I almost finished the paperwork when I decided to look out the window. Looking out the window, I saw that my beauty had got out of her seat and headed to the door. Not wanting to lose my beauty again, I begin to panic. I want to go out to the street, but, I know that that is a sure fire way of getting myself fired. Frantically, I search my desk for something to capture her attention with. Seeing the small pile of papers, I grab the top one and, I fold it into a paper airplane. Hoping that for once the Fates will be on my side, I throw the paper airplane with all I've got…

But, as usual, the Fates hate my guts and the paper airplane misses.

As desperation begins to consume me, I make a split second decision. Will it be the worst or the best decision of my life? I don't know. What I _do_ know is that that beauty has captured my heart and, I'd be stupid to pass up the chance of falling in love.

With that final decision made, I quickly get out of my seat and run for the stairs. After sprinting down the stairs, I reach the main doors and, burst out into to the street.

I then frantically search the street for her beautiful face. After a couple of seconds of searching, I find her halfway down the street about to turn the corner.

Running like a mad man and barreling into many strangers, I follow her. But when I turn the corner, I lose sight of her again. Though, this time, I don't find her again.

Feeling absolutely miserable, I shuffle along the street, back to Ivashkov Accounting Firm, to see if I can salvage what's left of my job.


	3. A strange occurance

**{A/N} Thank you to all of you who followed/favorited/reviewed this story. ****Anyway, I hope you don't mind that the chapters are a bit short. Please excuse me if any of the characters are OOC. This story is all posted on WattPad under the same Pen name.**** I will try to update again tomorrow.**

******Disclaimer: I (tragically) do ****_not_**** own Vampire Academy, nor do I own the short film Paper Man by Disney.**

* * *

_Previously on Paper Man:_

_Running like a mad man and barreling into many strangers, I follow her. But when I turn the corner, I lose sight of her again. Though, this time, I don't find her again._

_Feeling absolutely miserable, I shuffle along the street, back to Ivashkov Accounting Firm, to see if I can salvage what's left of my job._

* * *

**Dimitri's POV**

That was when something strange happened.

I was just walking back towards Ivashkov Accounting Firm normally. Dragging my feet across the ground, devastated that I let her slip away. When, I saw something peculiar.

While dragging my feet across the ground, I saw a bunch of paper. Now, I know that this isn't exactly uncommon since I did work (now possibly worked) downtown and, people aren't exactly kind to Mother Nature. But, the thing is, they weren't sheets of paper. They were paper airplanes. The paper airplanes that I created to capture the beauty's attention. If that wasn't strange enough (since I was about a block or two from the firm), it looked as if they were arranged in a perfect line and, were pointing to some unknown destination.

Curiosity gets the better of me, I follow the trail.

After about five minutes of blindly following the trail, it ends.

Curious as to why the trail ends, I look around me to see where I was.

And that's when I saw _her_. My beauty was at a flower stand looking at some pink magnolias.

I couldn't believe my luck. Somehow, I have found a trail to my beauty.

Quickly, I walk towards her so that the Fates don't suddenly decide to yank her away from me again.

Reaching her, I lightly tap her shoulder to announce my presence to her. This startles her and makes her slightly jump.

Once she's aware that's it's me, I whisper to her, "You know, I've been thinking about you all day long,"

God, how I love it when she blushes. "and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get you out of my head."

"I don't believe you."

"Why not?" I'm honestly curious as to why she didn't believe me.

"No one like you, would be thinking of a girl like me, a girl whom you've only briefly spoken to once, all day."

"May I ask how you could possibly know this? As you've just said, we've only briefly spoken to each other on one occasion."

"I don't need to know _you_, to know guys _like_ you."

"What kind of guy would you classify me as"

"The kind that can easily get girls and use them. The kind that thinks they can do whatever they want without any consequences."

Hurt, I say in a somewhat joking manner, "I'm truly hurt that you, a beauty such as yourself, thinks so lowly of me. What must I do to remedy this?"

Looking in deep thought she answers, "Prove me wrong. Prove to me that you're not one of those guys who gets the girl and then uses."

Wanting to prove her wrong, I turn to the lady who mans the stand and, asked, "Can you get me a pink carnation, a white chrysanthemum, a gladiola, a lavender heather, a white heather, an orchid, a variegated tulip, and a white violet please."

"Why all different types of flowers?"

"There are to symbolize what I want to say to you."

"Which is?" she prompts.

"Well, the pink carnation is to symbolize that I will never forget you. The white chrysanthemum is to symbolize that all of what I'm saying is true and that there is only truth. The gladiola is to tell you to give me a break and that I am being truly sincere. The lavender heather shows my adoration of you. The white heather is to tell you that if you give me a chance, I'll protect however I can. The orchid describes what you are, a beautiful lady. The variegated tulip describes your eyes, saying that they are beautiful. Finally, the white violet means, let's take a chance, which is exactly what we should do."

"How do you know the meaning of all of these flowers?"

"I have my ways." is all I reply.

"Here's your flowers mister, and that will be $18.45 please." the woman at the stand says.

"Thank you, and here you go, keep the change." I reply, taking the flowers and giving her a 20 dollar bill.

With that, I hand the beauty the bouquet of flowers and say, "I hope you like them. Also, can you please tell me your name? The train blocked your voice out when you told me earlier today."

"Rose, my name is Rose Hathaway. What is yours?"

"Dimitri, Dimitri Belikov, and may I just say, your name is as beautiful as you."

"You're full of it." she mumbles.

"Roza, I assure you that I'm not. Now, I must insiste that you accompany me for a cup of coffee."

"My name's Rose, not Roza."

"Pardon me for confusing you, but Roza is the Russian equivalent to Rose. Now, will you accompany me for a cup of coffee?"

"I suppose." she mutters.


	4. A long cup of coffee

**{A/N} Sorry that it took me this long to update. I just kind of wasn't sure of how Dimitri and Rose's conversation would go. Thank you to all of you who followed/favorited/reviewed this story. Anyway, I hope you don't mind that the chapters are a bit short. Please excuse me if any of the characters are OOC. This story is all posted on WattPad under the same Pen name. This will be the second to last chapter in this story because I've just decided to make an epilogue.**

**Disclaimer: I (tragically) do not own Vampire Academy, nor do I own the short film Paper Man by Disney.**

* * *

_Previously on Paper Man:_

_"You're full of it." she mumbles._

_"Roza, I assure you that I'm not. Now, I must insist that you accompany me for a cup of coffee."_

_"My name's Rose, not Roza."_

_"Pardon me for confusing you, but Roza is the Russian equivalent to Rose. Now, will you accompany me for a cup of coffee?"_

_"I suppose." she mutters._

* * *

**Dimitri's POV**

After about five minutes or so, Roza and I enter a cozy little cafe.

Walking up to the cash, Roza orders a latte mocchiato and I order an espresso.

"That will be $12.59" the cashier says. Before Roza can get out her debit card, I hand the women a twenty dollar bill.

"Thank you, and here's your change." she says, handing me my change.

While waiting for our order to arrive, looking at her Roza mumbles, "You didn't have to pay for my coffee."

"It was my pleasure, Roza." With those words, our drinks arrived.

"Where would you like to sit Roza?"

"Um…" she says, biting her lower lip, "How about that the in the corner."

"Sure." With that, we walk to the table and take a seat.

"Let's play twenty questions."

"Okay. You start."

"Um… Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Nope. Well, not blood related any how. What about you?"

"Yup. I have three sisters. My sister Karolina is older than me, and my sisters Sonya and Viktoria are younger than me."

"That must of been tough growing up with three sisters."

"Let's just say, they always kept things interesting. Have you always lived in New York?"

"Yup. What about you?"

"I was born in Baia, Siberia, and I moved here about three years ago."

"Ah, so that's where the accent's from."

"What are your hobbies?"

"My hobbies… Hum… Let me see… I like to go to the gym and practice some combat. I like to shop sometimes. I also like hanging out with my friends. I think that's about it."

"Interesting."

"What do you like to do in your free time?"

"I too like to go to the gym and practice combat. I also like going out for runs in the park, and I adore reading western novels."

"Really? Western novels? You didn't strike me as the western loving type of guy, Comrade."

"Comrade? Where did that come from?"

"Just something that came to me."

"Really?" I say with a smirk on my face.

"Really." she says, now grin along with me.

"Any close friends?"

"Yeah. Lissa Dragomir. Her and I have been best friends since we were five. What about you?"

"My best friend is Ivan Zeklos. I'm actually currently rooming with him."

"Cool."

"What's your favourite type of music?"

"Alternative. I like bands such as AFI, Bastille, Boys Like Girls, Capital Cities, Snow Patrol, Foo Fighters, Florence and the Machine, Fun., Of Monsters and Men, Coldplay, Imagine Dragons and Owl City. Let me guess, yours is country music."

Giving a chuckle, I say, "Good guess."

"How did you know all of the meanings of those flowers off the top of your head?"

"As I told you before, I have my ways."

"Nuh uh, that's going to work Comrade. I'm not letting you leave this cafe until you answer the question properly. Besides, we're playing twenty questions. There are _no_ vague answers."

Holding my hands up in the air as if she had caught me, I say, "Fine, I'll tell you. My mom owns a flower shop and in my younger years I helped her out with the shop. One of the requirements of working in a flower shop is knowing all of the meanings of flowers. That's how I know all of the meanings of flowers off the top of my head."

"Aww. That's actually really sweet. Your turn."

"Okay. Um… What would you say is the weirdest thing about you?"

"I think I would have to say that the weirdest thing about me is that I put ketchup on my tacos."

"You put _ketchup_ on your tacos?"

"Yup."

"That is just plain unnatural!"

"Funny, that's exactly what my friend Lissa said. Are you a morning person or a night owl?"

"I'm a morning person. Sometimes I like to get up when it's still dark and just watch the sun come up over the horizon."

"You know, Comrade. For big scary looking Russian, you're actually turning out to be a big softy."

"Oh Roza, hasn't anyone ever told you not to judge a book by its cover?"

"Of course they have. I just never listen." she says, giving me a big grin.

"What's your idea of a perfect day?"

"My idea of a perfect day is actually quite simple. For a perfect day, I would wake up around 9 o'clock in the morning. I would get something to eat without burning down my kitchen. Once I've eaten breakfast, I'd either spend time at Central Park or I'd go out to the movies with my friends. Then after a long but satisfying day, I would order take out and surf the Web until I eventually get tired, and go to sleep. What about you? What's your idea of a perfect day?"

"My idea of a perfect day would be getting an early start. I would wake up, and have a coffee while staring at the rising of the sun. Then, after some breakfast, I would go out to Central Park for a morning run. After my morning run, I visit my mother, my sisters, my grandmother, and my nephew. I would stay there for the rest of the day and then after having supper I would go home, and read one of my western novels before going to sleep."

"Wow, that sounds beautiful."

"Would you consider yourself an optimist or a pessimist?"

"Um… Good question. I would say that I'm a little be more on the pessimistic side rather than the optimistic side of things. I have this tendency to assume the worst of people. What about you? Are you an optimist or a pessimist?"

"Well… Most of the time, I'm an optimist, but today I've sort of been a pessimist."

"How come?"

"That, Ms. Hathaway, is another question. One which you'll have to ask another time, because it's my turn to ask a question. What's the first thing that you notice about someone?"

"I would have to say their eyes. Don't ask me why, but the first thing that I do when looking at someone is look at their eyes. What do you first notice about someone when looking at them?"

"Um… I guess it would be their hair."

"Why their hair?"

"Is that another question that I'm hearing, Roza?"

"Ugh, fine ask your question, Comrade."

"Hum… Oh! I know! What's your favourite food?"

"Hum… My favourite food would have to be chocolate doughnuts. What about you?"

"My favourite food is black bread with butter, especially if my mother made it. My mother's black bread is the best."

"I've never heard of it."

"It's part of Russian cuisine."

"Oh. That makes sense."

"If you could have one super power, what would it be?"

"Um… I guess invisibility. That way I can people's butts without them knowing it was me. What about you Comrade?"

"I would chose telekinesis. Do you think that honest is policy?"

"Whole-heartedly, that way, I know who I need to watch out for."

"That's sort of pessimistic, Roza."

"No, Comrade, that is realistic. Anyway, what do you think about honest?"

"People should be honest as much as possible, but they shouldn't be if it will hurt someone."

"Interesting."

"Sunrise or sunset? Which do you prefer?"

"Sunset. I love how the sun creates so many different colours in the sky. It's beautiful. Plus, sunrises in tail that you are up at an ungodly hour. Which do you prefer?"

"Well, I tend to see sunrises more often so, I would say that I prefer sunrise rather than sunset. Are you a clean person or a messy person?"  
"Messy. My appartement looks like a tornado hit about ninety-nine percent of the time. What about you?"

"My room is actually quite clean. Are you a bad loser?"

"Totally. I actually have a horrible temper. It runs in the family. Are you good at keeping secrets?"

"I guess I would say I'm pretty good. Samsung or Apple? Which do you prefer for a phone?"

"Samsung, it does practically everything that an iPhone does, and it has a cheaper plan. Also, iPods do everything that an iPhone does so really all I need to do is buy an iPod and a Samsung phone. It saves a lot of money."

"That's an interesting way of looking at it."

"I guess. Now, tell me Comrade, do you believe I can't believe it's not butter is in fact not actually butter?"

At hearing that question, I start to laugh. Once I compose myself I say, "Oh, only you, Roza, only you. Also, yes, I do believe that I can't believe it's not butter is in fact not actually butter. What reason would they have to lie to us?"

"Maybe it's a conspiracy. Maybe it's to trick dieters into buying their product. Honestly, the possibilities are endless."

Chuckling I ask her, "What had made you come up with such a question?"

"I have know no idea. I guess it just sort of came to me. Is it weird that even though I've barely known you for a day, I feel as though I've known you my whole entire life?"

"No Roza," I reply, "I don't think that's weird at all because I feel the same way. Also, I forgot to ask you but, what is your current occupation?"

"I write an advise column for New York Times. What about you?"

"I work at Ivashkov Accounting Firm. Well, actually, it's probably worked by now."

"How come?"

"Um... Well, I kind of walked out of the building when I wasn't suppose to."

"Why would you do such a thing!"

"Ileft,tryingtofindyou." I say in one breath.

"Sorry, can you please say that a little bit slower? I didn't hear a word of what you said."

"I left,trying to find you." I repeat, slower this time.

"Really? You did that for me?"

Not trusting my mouth, I just simply nod. All of the sudden, before I know it her lips are on mine.

After awhile, we're forced to break the kiss.

Out of breath, I say, "So Roza, will you go out with me?"

Laughing, Roza responds, "Of course, I would love to."


	5. Epilogue

**{A/N} Thank you to all of you who followed/favorited/reviewed this story. Anyway, I hope you don't mind that the chapters are a bit short. Please excuse me if any of the characters are OOC. This story is all posted on WattPad under the same Pen name. This will be the last chapter in this story. Also, this is the longest chapter that I've ever written! YAY! I can't believe that it's just over 3,000 words! I hope that makes up for the fact that it took me about 9 days to update. Also, so that the clothing isn't detailed. Needless to say, I'm clueless about fashion.**

**P.S. I made up the restaurant's name because I don't live in New York.**

**Disclaimer: I (tragically) do not own Vampire Academy, nor do I own the short film Paper Man by Disney.**

* * *

_Previously on Paper Man:_

_Not trusting my mouth, I just simply nod. All of the sudden, before I know it her lips are on mine._

_After awhile, we're forced to break the kiss._

_Out of breath, I say, "So Roza, will you go out with me?"_

_Laughing, Roza responds, "Of course, I would love to."_

* * *

**Dimitri's POV**

It's been about five years since that day in the cafe, and I couldn't be happier. That day was one of the best days of my life. That was the day that I met my Roza. That day was a turning point for me in my life. My life is now separated into two different parts. Before Roza and with Roza. Before Roza, I would describe my life as gray. My life before Roza was very dull and boring. With Roza, I would describe my life as filled with many vibrant colours. My life with Roza is always fun and exciting. It's always filled with love, laughter, and adventure.

Unfortunately, the day I met Roza, is also the day that I lost my job at Ivashkov Accounting Firm. In the end, that's fine with me. I never really liked my job there anyway. Nowadays, I work at Roza's father's accounting firm, which I find is much more pleasant than working at Ivashkov Accounting Firm.

It's now around 6 o'clock in the evening, and I've just left work. I really can't wait to go home to my Roza. I can still remember the day that she truly became mine.

**_Flashback_**

**_Three years earlier_**

**_Today was the day I've been waiting for the past two years that Roza and I have been together. It's a nice fall afternoon and I'm starting to freak out. My hands sweaty and I can't seem to stand still. _****_I swear, for every single important event in my life, I was nervous._**

**_"Dude! Would you quit pacing! You're going to wear a hole in the Church's carpet! Plus, you're starting to get _me_ nervous, when I shouldn't even be nervous! For God sakes! Dimitri, everything is going to be fine!" Ivan practically yells at me._**

**_"How do you know that everything's fine. For all we know she could be regretting her decision right now!" At this point I'm starting to yell as well. Thank God we're in a room far away enough from everyone, so that they don't hear us._**

**_Slapping me upside the head, Ivan says in a calmer tone, "It's official. You've officially lost it. I mean seriously, dude, you and I both know that Rose is head over heels for you. Now, stop being such an idiot, and get out there!"_**

**_After I'm still not moving, Ivan yells at, "For the love of God, move it! NOW!"_**

**_Finally, I'm jolted out of whatever daze that I was in, and I started walking towards the alter._**

**_I actually don't remember much of the wedding after that, I could remember is how breathtaking my Roza looked, and how overjoyed I was. I could think was that I was the luckiest man in the whole wide world, because I am the only man in the whole wide world who gets to call Roza my wife._**

**_End of Flashback_**

It was now about 6:15 in the evening and I was finally arriving home. Walking in the apartment was strangely quiet. It seemed as if no one was home, which was ridiculous because I know for a fact that Roza finished work about an hour ago. Despite the apartment's quietness, I continue towards the bedroom. On my way towards the bedroom, I saw something quite strange. On the kitchen table was a paper airplane. Curious as to why there was a paper airplane on my kitchen table, I took a closer look at it. Seeing nothing strange on the exterior, I unfolded the paper airplane and I saw a note written in Roza's messy handwriting.

_D,_

_Take a leap of faith and follow each clue written on each airplane. Each clue will lead you to the next paper airplane, and the final paper airplane will lead you to your final destination. Let's see if you are clever enough to figure out each clue. So, here's your first clue: _

_In order to find the next clue, find the place where the journey began._

_Good luck,_

_R_

Where the journey began? What on Earth does that mean? Where the journey began… Could she mean where our journey as a couple began? Ugh, if what she means is the cafe we went to that day we met, that means I have to go all the back to the downtown area. Quickly, I put away my briefcase and change into more comfortable clothing. Then I go head out to the cafe.

Once I arrived there, I look around for a paper airplane. After thinking about it for a few seconds, I realize that Roza wouldn't allow things to be up to chance. Knowing her, I know that she would have made sure that the paper airplanes would make their way to me once I've deciphered the clues. With that information decided, I walk up to the cashier and asked her, "Did a woman with dark brown, almost black hair, brown eyes and is about 5 feet 7' come in here earlier? If you did can you please tell me if she left me anything."

Smiling at me, the woman hands me another paper airplane. Opening the paper airplane, I see Roza's note with the next clue.

_Comrade,_

_Good job, you actually figured out the clue. Now here's the next clue:_

_Now you've been to the beginning, so let's go to the place with a rock, a bench, and a yes._

_Good luck my love, you'll need it,_

_Mrs. Belikova_

God, how I love when she refers to herself as Mrs. Belikova. I'm so lucky to have her as my wife. Now, to decipher the clue. A place with a rock, a bench, and a yes… What could she be referring to? Then suddenly it all clicks in my head.

**_Flashback_**

**_Three years and six months earlier_**

**_It was a clear spring evening and it was about thirty minutes until sunset. Today, I've decided, could either be one of the best days of my life or one of the worst. If my Roza excepts, then I'll be the happiest man in the world, but if I face rejection, I'll one of the saddest men in the world. As I sit here on this somewhat uncomfortable park bench while waiting for the love of my life, there is only one thought -more like a prayer- that is going through my head. All that's going through my head is, God, I hope she says yes. If she doesn't, I have no clue what I'm going to do, but before I can pray anymore, there she is. My Roza. Oh, how beautiful she is. There are truly no words in this world to describe my Roza, no words to describe her beauty._**

**_"Hey Comrade, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" she asks._**

**_Well, I guess it's now or never. "Um… a… why don't you take a seat?" I say. God, I am so nervous._**

**_"Um… Okay… Is there something wrong Comrade?" she asks._**

**_"What? No! Of course there's nothing wrong!" God this is _so _not going the way I plan. I then tell myself, _Dude, stop freaking out. Get yourself together! _"Here goes nothing." I mutter. "Roza, my love, my life. My time with you has been the best time of my life, and I couldn't be more thankful for it. My love, as you know, I am not so eloquent with my words at times. So, I'm just going to say it with as much eloquence as possible. Today Roza, I have a very, very important question to ask you." Getting down on one knee, and opening the black velvet box that I've been carrying for about a week, I ask her the big question. "Roza, you are the only love I will ever have, you are my life, my light, and now I ask you this, will you be my wife?"_**

**_By the end of my mini speech, there were tears streaming down her face. Scared that she didn't like that ring or that I did something wrong, I quickly say, "Oh God, do you not like the ring? If you don't like the ring, we can always return it or something. Did I do something wrong?"_**

**_"What? No, the ring's perfect don't you dare return it! Also, Comrade! You've done absolutely nothing wrong! No, it's just I'm crying because the ring's so beautiful and I just don't deserve you!"_**

**_"Roza, it is I whom doesn't deserve you. So, I'm still waiting for an answer."_**

**_"Oh my God! Sorry, sorry! How could I forget to answer! Of course, it's a yes! Definitely a yes!" by the end of response she's practically bursting with joy. With that, I slip the ring on the right finger and we seal the deal with a kiss._**

**_End of Flashback_**

Arriving at the bench in Central Park, where I proposed to Roza, I see my best friend Ivan.

"Hey man, what are doing here?" I ask.

"Oh, nothing much, just enjoying the view. By the way, Rose wanted me to give you this." he says handing me a paper airplane.

"Thanks"

"No problem, dude, good luck."

"Thank" I mumble, more interested in what my next clue is.

_Dimitri,_

_Are you ready for your next? Well, ready or not, here it is:_

_So far, you've been to where it at began, and the place with a rock, a bench, and a yes. Now, let's take a trip to our first official date._

_Wild Girl_

Now, this was an easy one. I mean, really, how could I forget our first official date? Sometimes, it feels as if it only happened yesterday.

**_Flashback_**

**_Almost five years earlier_**

**_Today is Roza and I's first official date, and I can't wait to see her. I'm also very nervous, this date can either end on good terms or bad terms. God, I hope that this date ends on good terms._**

**_Holding my breath, I walked up to her apartment door, and knocked on it. A few seconds later, the door opens to a tall woman with platinum blond hair, and pale jade eyes. Not sure if I have the right place I ask her if this is Rose Hathaway's._**

**_"You must be Dimitri Belikov."_**

**_"Yes, and may I ask whom you are?"_**

**_"Oh, my bad. My name is Lissa Dragomir."_**

**_"Well, it's very nice to meet you Lissa. Rose has mentioned you before. Is Rose ready yet?"_**

**_"Um… I'm not sure. She usually takes forever to get ready. Let me go check."_**

**_"Okay"_**

**_With that Lissa goes off towards what I imagine is Roza's room._**

**_"Rose that guy you told me about, Dimitri, he's here to pick you up for your date! Hurry up!" Lissa yells._**

**_"Oh my God! Lissa, why on Earth are you yelling?!" Roza yells back._**

**_I wonder if they know that I can hear them?_**

**_"Whatever Rose, just hurry up! You don't want the cutie that's standing at the door to leave!" Lissa yells, just as loud as before._**

**_I guess that answers my question._**

**_"Oh my God Lissa! Tell him I'll be ready in five minutes." Roza yells._**

**_"Ugh! Fine!" Lissa says returning. "She'll be ready in five minutes."_**

**_Should I tell her that I'd heard every word that she and Roza said? I guess I should, so I tell Lissa, "Yeah, I could hear both of you."_**

**_Groaning, she says, "We were seriously yelling that loud?"_**

**_"Yeah."_**

**_Thank God, before anything became awkward, Roza arrived, looking absolutely stunning. _****_She was wearing a red knee length dress with V-neck, and black heels._**

**_After regaining my composure and my ability to speak, I ask Roza, "So, are you ready for our date?"_**

**_"Yup." She says, popping the 'p'._**

**_With that, we left to go eat at a great restaurant called Crystal. All went well and then we took and stroll in Central Park. The beautiful night ended with me dropping Roza off at her apartment door and giving her a goodnight kiss._**

**_End of Flashback_**

Crystal looked exactly as I remembered. Hoping that I have the right location, I walk up to the receptionist and show her a picture of Roza and asking if she might of left something for me. Smiling, she hands me a paper airplane and bids me good luck. Thanking her, I unfold the paper airplane.

_Dimka,_

_Congrats on making it this far. Also, stay focused because you're almost done. So here's your second to last clue:_

_Follow your heart to where you'll receive your last clue.  
Roza_

Leaving the restaurant, I go sit on a park bench to figure out the second to last clue. Hmm... My Roza quite sly with her clues. What could she mean? 'Follow your heart to where you'll receive your last clue.' What could she possibly mean by that? All of the sudden, I understand her clue. She's telling me to go home to the apartment to receive the last clue.

Jumping to my feet, I quickly catch a cab home.

Arriving at my apartment, I see a paper airplane taped to the door. Unfolding it, I unveiled the final clue that will show me my prize.

_Comrade,_

_I'm sort of surprised that you've made it to this point in the quest (not really). Well, I sort of got lazy for the last so here's your final clue -more like instructions-:_

_Find the paper trail that lies behind this door._

_R_

Eager to find out why she sent me on this wild goose chase, I open the door and enter the apartment.

Since it was now nighttime, it was almost completely dark in the apartment. In front of me was a trail of paper airplanes that had a candle on each every few feet or so. Taking off my shoes, I follow the trail of paper airplanes like the clue told me to.

At the end of the trail I found my lovely wife and a delicious looking supper.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, what's my surprise?"

Laughing Roza says, "Comrade, be patient. Eat first, then I'll give you your surprise."

Begrudgingly, I sit down and eat the delicious supper.

Finally, supper's finished. Excitedly, I ask Roza, "Now can you tell me what my surprise is?"

"Let me go get it." she replies calmly.

Meanwhile, I fidget around in my seat, waiting for my surprise.

After a few minutes Roza comes into the room holding a small red box. Wordlessly, she hands me the small box. Quickly, I unwrap the box and am instantly confused. Why would Roza give me a pregnancy test. Oh God, what if she used it and her pee is still on it?!

Probably seeing my slightly disgusted face, exasperated, Roza informs me that washed it before she put it in the box, have this 'duh' expression on her face.

Taking a closer look, I notice that there's a little pink plus sign on the test. With that observation, it seems as if the whole world froze. Then, all too soon it slammed back into motion as realization hits me.

"Oh my God! I'm going to be a father." I whisper almost as if I were talking to myself. Then excited, I yell. "Oh my God! I'm going to be a father!"

"Yes, you are." Roza says with a faint smile on her face. Overjoyed, I take Roza into a fierce hug, lifting her off the ground and spinning her around in my arms.

"I take it that you're happy." Roza inquires.

"Words could not express how much joy I'm currently feeling!" I tell her, grinning from one ear to the other.

In that moment, I carefully store the memory of this night in my brain, knowing that this will go down as one of the best nights of my this will go down as one of the best nights of my life.

* * *

**{A/N} Please review and tell me what you think. I really want to know your opinion on how I did the flashbacks, as long as it's nice or constructive. Also, I will soon be writing a new story called Crossing Paths, so if you want, check it out. Here's the summary:**

**_One autumn evening, Dimitri sees a beautiful woman from across the street. He's unsure whether or not he should approach her. So, instead, every night for two weeks, at the same time and park bench, Dimitri observes the beautiful woman. Every day, Dimitri slowly falls in love with the mysterious woman more and more than the previous one. But, when tragedy strikes, what will Dimitri do?_**

**Thanks for reading Paper Man! Until next time.**

**Booksaremylife941**


End file.
